Current methods involve operation of an organic light-emitting component so that the component emits light via a luminous area, which light varies over the luminous area. In particular, those methods can involve the light being emitted from the luminous area with a luminous density distribution that have a luminous density gradient.
For lighting purposes, for example, it may be desirable to use, rather than a conventional static light source that emits light with a luminous density distribution that does not vary in space and over time, a light source having a luminous density gradient and/or a color gradient. In addition, it may be desirable to vary the gradient over time and/or in space. It could therefore be helpful to provide a method of operating an organic light-emitting component involving production of a variation in an emitted light from an organic light-emitting component over time and/or in space.